Unexpected
by darkmoore05
Summary: Wyatt and Chris have a run in with some demons with unexpected complications. Written for a prompt table. Short fic.


**Author**: darkmoore  
**Title:** Unexpected  
**Fandom**: Charmed  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: SPOILERS for "Forever Charmed", AU, violence

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I just want to play with them. No money made, no harm intended, I do this just for fun.

Once again, they were outnumbered several times, which, in itself, wasn't something unusual. What was not going according to plan was that those were the _wrong_ demons they just had encountered in that dark, hidden alley. Which meant the potions they had brought were useless. Which also meant they didn't know what exactly they were dealing with. Chris had never seen a demon like this before and from the way his brother acted, neither had Wyatt. The presence of Excalibur in his older brother's hand told Chris as much.

They were fighting back to back – as they usually did – Chris dealing with three of those demons while Wyatt was taking on another five. Until now, it seemed to Chris as if the creatures were just playing games with him and Wyatt, not really attacking with all they had, but carefully avoiding getting hit by anything either he or Wyatt threw at them. It was trying and unnerving.

Chris threw another potion at one of the demons, knowing full well that it wouldn't do enough damage to actually vanquish the creature, but maybe it would be enough distraction to actually move in for the kill. From the corner of his eyes he saw Wyatt striking at the demons with Excalibur, finally taking one of them out. Chris in turn managed to send a sharp metal piece that had been lying around into the distracted demon's chest and the vile creature burst into a ball of flames.

At this point Chris would have liked to orb behind the remaining demons, maybe then he would have been able to kill one, but he didn't dare leave Wyatt's back unprotected. It had almost cost his brother his life once before. It was pure reflex and instinct that Wyatt's shield had come up in the last second, saving his life.

This time it proved to be a wise idea as well. Just when Chris thought about another way to take out the next creature, while Wyatt seemed to try and kill them with bursts of fire, one of the demon threw a fireball at him. Chris deflected it back, with his telekinetic power, efficiently getting rid of the second of 'his' demons. But meanwhile the third attacker had not been idle. The second Chris realized he had stepped to the side and given the creature free field to aim at Wyatt, was the moment he saw something sailing towards his brother's unprotected back.

Then all happened as if in slow motion; Chris yelled a warning out to Wyatt, whose shield got up immediately, while Chris hit the flying athame with his telekinesis, trying to push it out of the way. Instead of being lead away though, the weapon changed direction and now held straight onto Chris, like a heat seeking missile that had found it's target. The next second, it was firmly imbedded in Chris's stomach.

Chris fell backwards, blinded by pain. He was dimly aware of the demons shimmering out of sight while Wyatt dropped Excalibur and crouched down beside him. How the hell had that suddenly happened? His magic was supposed to keep that fucking knife _away_ from him and Wyatt and not attract it as if he were magnetic.

Wyatt was saying something to him, but Chris couldn't hear him over the rushing of his blood in his own ears. Something was different, somehow wrong this time. This wasn't just pain, it felt more like this athame was draining him in some way or the other. Why didn't Wyatt get this thing out already?

And then, Chris knew why.

The moment Wyatt touched the athame, the strange pull he felt from it intensified tenfold, like it was literally sucking the life out of him. Wyatt made a startled noise, clutching his hand against his chest as if the knife had burned him. Obviously it had done something to him, as well. Chris groaned; the pain was coming in waves now, robbing him of every bit of strength he had left. His sight grew dim and so he closed his eyes, convinced he was about to die.

"Chris, hey Chris, stay with me," the sound of his brother's voice kept him from giving into the darkness that wanted to claim him. "Listen Chris, this thing somehow seems to drain my magic, and yours, too. That means I can't orb you home either. But we need to get this out of you so I can heal you. We need help, so I'm just gonna…" He broke off when Chris grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Don't leave me, Wyatt," Chris begged.

"I won't leave you, lil brother – I promise. We'll find a way to make this right." Wyatt said, fighting with his tears. Then he raised his face to the sky and yelled.


End file.
